Unexpected
by Avonmora
Summary: Does any good ever come out of an arranged marriage?  Surely it does when the noble King of Rohan is involved.  Eomer/OC
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story! A few notes before we get started: This is my first story in first person...so we'll see how that goes. Also the character Dera comes from Rhudaur, a part of Arnor. Since not a lot is really known about Rhudaur I sort of made it my own creation (JRR Tolkein still owns it of course...as well as LOTR in general!) And with that I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter One

The coronation of the King of Gondor had been beautiful and truly an emotional occasion for all present. It had been long since such peace had been promised, or even possible. People from realms all over Arda had come to see the new King crowned. The festivities were very entertaining and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely, the next day the royal wedding of Aragorn and the Evenstar followed, almost a more joyous occasion. It certainly was for the couple.

Many rulers stayed longer than the festivities lasted for political purposes, and why not? There were peace alliances to be made. There were people from everywhere and it would be wise to make peace with as many as possible, to start fresh so rulers would have less to worry about.

My own father was to take part in these peaceful proceedings with myself as his bartering tool. He always said nothing secured peace like a young wife. The fact that that statement didn't quite bother me was unsettling in itself, but I had always known that I would not marry for love, but for political gain.

My father was the Prince of Rhudaur, and would help the new King of Gondor rule his entire realm. We were not related to the king, but my father had been appointed since he had been a trusted advisor to Aragorn's father. There were many trusted advisors who had been placed in these posts of importance and my father really did serve Rhudaur well.

I was left alone to do my own bidding while these meetings took place and found I had a little companion, as usual. My very young half-brother, Idrahil, was almost constantly at my side. He knew no mother besides me and it was not because, like me, his had passed away, but because my step-mother cared nothing for the child.

The woman was barely older than I, my senior by only four years. My father's junior by thirty years. It did not matter to her as long as she got the beautiful clothes and stunning gems she was fine. Soon after she married my father, almost too soon, a son was born to the couple. She had taken no interest him, but I had fallen in love with the child. She never raised any objections to his time spent with me, so we became a pair.

We wondered the corridors of Minas Tirith, which were basically deserted. We would come across a servant here and there, but other than that it was the two of us. We walked to the gardens and sat by a fountain, trailing our fingers through the water, not knowing that my fate was being decided as I idly played with a toddler in a fountain.

As dinnertime approached Idrahil got restless so we began walking again. I figured the meetings were over, as the halls were full of people heading to dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Idrahil. He wordlessly nodded and we followed the people to the dining hall. Our father was already sitting down with his wife and we joined him, taking the two seats on his left.

"Dera, you will be most pleased with the news I have," he said. He took a sip of wine before he continued. "I have just come from arranging your marriage." He smiled broadly and looked overjoyed.

"It is a good match I presume?" I asked as I filled Idrahil's plate with all of his favorite foods.

"Only the best for you, of course, Daughter."

I didn't make my own plate. The people around our table must think the women of Rhudaur very strange indeed. We were never seen eating. In Rhudaur women were decorations, meant only to look good, in the most extreme sense. Women in Rhudaur were taught to charm men and to please them and to look good for them always. If that meant wearing a corset and eating a mouse's rations it was expected.

"It shall be the King of Rohan for you," my father exclaimed.

"A most noble match, Father," I praised, as I had been taught to always do.

"I thought you would enjoy that."

"Very much, Father. You have truly outdone yourself with this." I smiled charmingly at him.

"I knew you would be pleased."

"I am extremely pleased. It shall be a perfect match, I am sure." I acted confident, but I knew how royal marriages went. I had seen them at their best.

I scooted Idrahil's cup of water toward him, as he struggled to reach it.

"He would like to meet you before he leaves for Rohan. As the new King he has many duties to attend to." My father finished his heaping plate of food and looked over at me. "Tomorrow evening in the garden is what he wished."

"I will be there. I am most anxious and excited, Father."

Idrahil yawned and leaned against my side. "I think we shall retire for the evening. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me, Father." I curtsied before him and took Idrahil's chubby hand. As I left the hall I could feel eyes on me and I turned to see the King of Rohan himself staring at me. I bowed my head slightly and batted my eyelashes. We hadn't spoken yet, but I was already using my charm lessons on him. I then escorted Idrahil from the hall.

Even though Idrahil and I were constantly together, he was still a royal child, an Heir Apparent, and still had a brigade of nurses to attend him. I kissed his chubby cheeks and sent him with his nurse so he could go to bed. I then retired to my own bed.

The next day passed with no excitement and as sun down drew nearer my father came to my room. He stepped inside and smiled at me, shooing my ladies away.

"You should begin to get ready, Daughter," he said coming ever closer to me.

"I was just about to, Father." I smiled, but I could see the dangerous look in his eyes.

Luckily he turned to leave and just when I thought I was in the clear he turned around and grabbed my upper arm in a vice-like grip. "Do not ruin this, Dera." His grip tightened with every word.

I could only nod; I did not have the words. He threw my arm away from him and left quickly. I rubbed my sore arm. There would surely be bruises the next day. My ladies filed in, not making eye contact with me, but knowing perfectly well what had just happened.

I was helped into my corset and was laced tight as I held on to the bedpost. With the corset my waist would become unnaturally thin. A was put into a low cut, curve hugging, blue dress and sat in front of the mirror. I stared straight ahead as a little bit of natural was put on and my long blonde curls were brushed and pinned.

"You look perfect," one of my ladies told me. "I believe you are ready."

"Thank you," I said politely. One of the more matronly of my ladies was to accompany me for propriety's sake. I made my way to the gardens, my lady-in-waiting keeping a respectable distance. I could see the King of Rohan sitting on a stone bench in front of the same fountain Idrahil and I had played in the previous day.

I walked around to him and curtsied low, at an angle to show just a few of my charms. "Your Grace," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

He stood and for the first time I realized just how big of a man he actually was. He was easily two and half heads taller than me; I was quite the petite maiden. He was well built with a sturdy frame and a strong build.

"Eomer, your highness, please call me Eomer."

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked it! I love reaviews, as long as they're not hate comments or flames! Constructive criticism is most welcome as well! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two. I don't have too much to say about it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Eomer," I tried the name out on my tongue. It was a strange name from a strange language. He nodded at me and gave a small smile.

Now that I was in the position I was in, to be married, it felt strange. I had always known I would marry, and I had always been almost positive I would not pick my husband. It had seemed normal before it was actually shoved upon me. This man and I were to be married, and live as husband in wife, in such a short time period and the only thing I knew about him was his name.

"Shall we walk?" He asked me, offering a large arm.

"That would be lovely," I responded, lightly resting my hand upon his offered arm. I could feel his muscles beneath the soft material and I blushed slightly.

We walked in silence for quite some time, for what does one say in such a situation. For all of my charm and grace lessons I could not think of a single charming thing to say for the longest time.

Finally, I managed, "I heard you were very brave in the war." Flattery was key to charming a man. They loved nothing more than to boast and brag about themselves.

"Everyone can be brave when they have to be, your highness," he said humbly. I had never heard a man not take such an opportunity.

I tried again. "Many people are much obliged to you for your courage, Your Grace." I looked up at him.

"I am not a hero. I merely did what had to be done."

I lapsed into silence once more, unsure of where to take the conversation from there. We, again, walked in silence. It was the most awkward situation I had ever been a part of in my entire life.

"Perhaps we should get to know one another," Eomer suggested quietly.

I nodded. "That would be a good idea." I paused, thinking of the basic things I should know about my future husband. "How old are you?"

"Twenty and eight. And yourself, your highness?" He looked down at me.

"Seventeen, Your Grace," I responded. I had no idea he was so old. I knew he was older than me, but not by so much.

He chuckled lightly. "You make me seem an old man."

The same thought had been going through my own head, but I could never say such a thing. "Certainly not. Age is just a number, is it not?"

"I suppose." Eomer went quiet again. "What is your horse's name?" I had not expected such a random question, but then again he was the horse lord.

"You are going to find it very strange when I say this," I said quietly.

He looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I do not have horse. Actually I have never even ridden a horse." I thought surely that would be a deal breaker, that he would run, screaming to my father to tell him the betrothal was no more. He didn't speak for a moment and I became nervous. My father had warned me about messing my betrothal up.

"You can learn then. And who better to teach you than myself?" He smiled warmly down at me.

My chaperone coughed lightly, signaling that for propriety's sake I should part from the king.

"I have enjoyed this," I said smiling.

"As have I. Perhaps we can start those lessons tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I would love to."

"Meet me here after breakfast then and we shall what can be done." He took my small hand off his arm, with a rough and callused hand, and brought it to his chapped lips, brushing them across the back of my hand.

I curtsied once more and left with my chaperone.

The next morning after I finished watching everyone else eat breakfast I walked out to the gardens, this time with no chaperone. Eomer was waiting for me and without words he led me to the stables. One of the stable boys was in the process of saddling the biggest horse I had ever seen.

"His name is Firefoot and he is the most loyal of mounts," Eomer said, holding a treat out for the horse.

"He is huge," I said quietly, standing in awe of the creature.

"Well he must be if he is to be my horse," Eomer laughed lightly and stroked the neck of the crest of Firefoot.

Eomer scooped some more of the treat out of the bad. "Hold your hand out," he instructed and I reluctantly did so. "Now give it to him."

I held my hand out and closed my eyes tight. I had a sharp intake of breath as the rough tongue ran over my hand. I could Eomer laughing, though my eyes were still closed.

"He likes you," Eomer said. "Now open your eyes." I obeyed once more. He took my hand and led me around to the side of the horse and placed his hands on my hips.

"Ready?" He asked and before I could respond, he easily hoisted me onto the saddle. I tensed up, unsure of what to expect from the creature. Eomer took the reins and led the horse out.

"It'll be a lot smoother if you relax, you know? Let you body move with his." I tried to follow those instructions until my back wasn't so straight and I could move with Firefoot.

"Much better," Eomer encouraged. He had taken me around the fenced in lot once and then proceeded to unlatch the gate. "Hold these." He handed me the reigns and then, to my shock, mounted the horse behind me and kicked him into a trot.

I was tense for two reasons. The horse was moving faster than before and Eomer had both arms around me, holding the reins.

We rode away from the castle and just as I was beginning to enjoy riding Firefoot we were back at the stables. "You did very well," Eomer praised.

"It's not so hard, I guess." I smiled and we walked back into the palace. Eomer was telling me about horses when I saw my father come from a side corridor.

"Your Grace, you wouldn't mind me having a word with my daughter would you?" He grabbed my arm tightly again and pulled me out of sight.

"Have you lost all of your sense?" His grip became almost too tight to bear. "Why was there no chaperone for your adventure today?"

"I am sorry," I whimpered in pain.

"You are not in his bed yet, my Daughter, so perhaps you shouldn't act like it." His hand fell hard across my face. He gave one more fierce squeeze to my arm before throwing it from his grip and leaving me to my own devices in the deserted corridor.

* * *

As always, hope you enjoyed it. I would love to know if you did. I also love constructive criticism. No hate comments or flames por favor.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three. I hope you love it!

* * *

Chapter Three

I sat in front of my vanity the next morning, staring at my reflection as one of my women caked make up on the bruise my father's hand had left. I had had similar marks many times in my life and they were used to it and dealt with the situation quietly.

As I sat through the usual morning ritual of being dressed and having my hair done another woman came into my room. "Your highness," she curtsied to me and I nodded. "You father bids me tell you that you will be leaving for Rohan at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said, letting know that was all she was needed for. My heart sank a little bit. My new life was to be starting so soon and I knew nothing about what it would hold for me. I had never traveled far from Rhudaur and Rohan seemed like another world.

I spent my last day in Gondor with Idrahil, overseeing the packing of my things. A nurse took Idrahil to get his lunch and I remained in my room until dinner. When I went Eomer was already sitting and it was obvious that I was to take the empty chair next to him.

He rose and pulled my chair out for me like the perfect gentleman would. "I hope leaving tomorrow is not too soon for you, but there are things in Rohan that I must attend to," he said apologetically.

"Not at all. I cannot wait to see my new home. I am most anxious, Your Grace." I had never called him Eomer like he asked when we first met. For propriety's sake, of course.

"Good." He began to eat the mound of food on his plate as I merely moved the few things on my own plate around.

I could feel his eyes looking at me strangely. The specimen of Rohirric woman I had seen looked healthy and strong, so I was sure he had never seen anything like me before.

Dinner finished and I walked to my room alone to take care of a few more things in preparation for my departure. I still wasn't nervous. I had been rigorously trained for a royal marriage since I could walk and talk; no time was wasted when training a woman of Rhudaur.

From a very young age I had been taught how to walk and talk and how to please everyone. I could speak many languages fluently, since my marriage had not been arranged when I was young I learned all possible languages that I might need. I was taught to read and write, but my academic education didn't get much farther than that. I could curtsy to any royal man in just the right way. I knew how to compliment and to use my charm to reel anyone in. When it came to men my education was more useful than any academia I could have been taught.

It was finally time to put my lessons to use with my future husband. Ours was most certainly not a love match, not that I had been expecting one, but perhaps he had. It was my duty to try and make ours a love match. That is where my grace and charm would have to come in to play.

I woke the next morning, roused by my eldest lady-in-waiting who was a stand in mother for me. I was sat down as usual and put through the whole routine of getting ready. Instead of an elaborate dress I was put in a traveling outfit. It wasn't any more comfortable than the heavy intricate dresses I normally wore. It was merely called a traveling outfit because it was simpler than the others. I was informed that the King of the Riddermark had already left for his home and I was to follow. My things were packed into a carriage and I was settled into a different one for the journey.

We finally arrived at Meduseld and the King was waiting at the entrance to the palace to greet us. I was helped out of my carriage and escorted up the steps by one of the men of Rhudaur who accompanied my father everywhere.

I curtsied to the Rohirric King. "Eala, min hlaford (Hello, my lord)," I said easily, my languages coming into play. I rose gracefully and met his smiling brown eyes.

"Impressive," he said. "Let me show to your quarters." He offered one of his strong arms and led me through his palace.

I took everything in as we walked and, honestly, was a bit dismayed. Compared to my own home of Rhudaur it was barbaric. There were no beautiful paintings on the walls, only tapestries depicting battles, no beautiful queens past or royal children. The palace itself was boring, while mine was intricate just like everything about Rhudaur. Being the charming girl I was, I did not display my dissatisfaction, but took in everything the King said with a smile.

The palace was practically empty of people, while my palace was always teeming with people, mostly artists and the sort. There were also poets in out court and minstrels. Ballads were the Prince of Rhudaur's favorite entertainment. I had had many poems and songs performed in my honor. It was an enjoyable pastime to be written about and sung to. I could see that that would not be happening in my new home.

"Your chambers, princess," he said, pushing a heavy oaken door open for me. Just like the rest of the palace my chamber was boring, but nicely sized. I walked in and looked around. I had a huge fireplace and large four poster bed hung with rich red velvet. There were a few chests of drawers for my use. As I walked around I noticed an antechamber that served as a sitting room and large bathroom.

"It is perfect." I smiled sweetly and he returned it, pleased with my response.

"I hope you will find them suitable and if you do not I will have it corrected immediately." He bowed. "Dinner is in a few hours and I would be most pleased if you would join me."

I curtsied once more and rose when he had shut the door behind him. I could hear my women complaining amongst themselves in a corner of the room.

"We must make the best of it, ladies," I admonished.

I was taken out of my dress and put back into an ornate one for my first dinner in my new home. My hair was pinned up to show off my neck and strong facial features. I was meant to be a pretty queen for these people, to be interesting to them, and most of all to please my husband, if in no other way than my looks and charm.

When I was deemed to be looking perfect I left my room and managed to find my way to the dining hall. Just before I entered the hall I heard my name being called. I turned to see my father and could only imagine what he had to say.

"Daughter, you are to be married tomorrow." He looked down at me. "I trust that you have no complaints."

"Of course not. Tomorrow will be perfect I am sure." I looked at the floor and away from his hard eyes.

"Wonderful. The King had no objections either." He left me there to collect myself before entering the hall.

When I entered everyone stood. There were men that I supposed were the King's advisors and other important people to him. He pulled the chair on his right out for me and after I sat everyone else joined me.

"I assume your father told you the news?" He looked down at me.

"He did." He watched the large platters of food being brought out. The food looked much heavier than that of Rhudaur, not that I ate much of that either. This food was solely meats and stews and other heavy side dishes.

"I hope that is not inconvenient for you?" The King put large portions of food on his plate as soon as the platters were set down.

"Of course not. I was thrilled to hear the news," I said easily. That was not true. I hadn't been thrilled or dismayed at the news. What was I in Rohan for anyway?

"Good," he said in between mouthfuls of pork.

I was disgusted, but never would I show such a thing.

After dinner I walked to my room. My women undressed me, washed my face, unpinned my hair, and tucked me into the large bed to spend my last night in a bed by myself.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you found it enjoyable! I love reviews, as long as they're kind. No hate comments or flames please. I would be much obliged if you would review!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four. The wedding/wedding night. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter Four

I was roused gently the next morning by Tamina, my eldest lady-in-waiting, who had been a kind of mother to me since my own had passed.

"You must wake your highness. Today is very important." She rubbed my back and spoke in a low voice.

I groaned, not wanting to leave the warm bed, especially not for a wedding, my own wedding. The covers were yanked off of me most unceremoniously by Tamina who had gotten fed up with my stalling. I was stripped of my nightgown and ushered to a warm bath. After the bath I was dried and helped into a white dress, which was then laced up very tightly. The hair was easy for my wedding, flowing loosely around my shoulders to show my virginal state.

"You are such a beautiful bride, Dera," Tamina said a little choked up, being my motherly figure.

I stood and smiled at her. I had learned long ago how to smile when I did not want to. I would smile when I was sad or ill or angry, but no one ever knew I was not really happy. It was another valuable lesson I had learned. "Thank you."

I was ushered out into the gardens where the wedding was to take place. The gardens were not impressive and nearly half dead. I saw Eomer, who looked handsome in a deep green ensemble, standing up by the fountain that did not even have water in it. I sighed and plastered a smile on my face. I walked toward him and could feel the stares on me.

Of course the wedding of the new hero King of Rohan would be a public affair for the Rohirric people. I studied them from the corner of my eye and was dismayed at what I saw. They were rough looking people, perhaps even dirty. I had come from a Realm of artists, poets, and courtesans to a Realm of barbarians, crude barbarians.

I approached Eomer and took the King Barbarian's hand that he offered so the ceremony could begin. It was performed in his rough language, but fortunately I could understand it and knew when to speak. I also knew when the kiss was coming, but wasn't expecting it all. He kept his hands to himself and merely gave me a chaste peck.

The ceremony was brief and there was raucous cheering when I was pronounced the new Queen of the Riddermark. Eomer offered an arm and led me to the banquet hall where the food was already set out. We took our seats and the rest of the guests followed suit, the feast was also a public affair.

I was under much scrutiny by the people and I could feel them watching me throughout the affair, while I exchanged pleasantries with my new husband. He watched me push the food on my plate around, neglecting to put anything in my mouth.

"Is the food unsatisfying?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I am merely not hungry, Your Grace," I said sweetly.

The King smiled and covered my hand with his much larger one. "I understand."

It took me a moment to understand why he would understand not being hungry, as he was on his second pile of food and then it came to me. He thought I was nervous for the other marriage festivities.

I blushed slightly and averted my gaze from his eyes. I hadn't realized it before, but I was nervous. I wasn't nervous about the getting married, but what came after that I was completely unprepared for.

The dreaded moment finally came when Eomer stood and offered his arm once more. I took it and we withdrew from the hall, to more applause from the people. As we walked I realized how completely unprepared I was for this occasion. No one had told me what to expect. What happened in the marriage bed was not discussed by decent women and I had only ever known decent women.

My heart pounded hard in my chest and my hands became clammy as Eomer pushed the heavy oaken door open. His bedroom was huge, but not pretty. It was stone with a large fireplace and a large oaken bed. As I looked toward the bed my stomach churned and any chance of running away from the nightmare was crushed as I heard the thud of the door closing behind me. I put a demure smile on my face hoping to look innocent and not nearly as nervous I felt.

It took Eomer two strides to reach me in the middle of the room. His rough hands stroked my upper arms and scratched against the silk wedding dress. His hands went to the bodice of the gown and unlaced the front of it, loosening it. I was turned around so my back was to him and the king pushed my dress off my shoulders and I felt his lips kiss from behind to my ear all the way down to my exposed shoulder. Eomer's hands continued to work, pushing the gown down around my hips.

I had not been gifted with a large chest, but that was another benefit of a corset. My breasts were pushed together and high on my chest, making them look better than they would have without the corset. The king continued to kiss my neck and shoulders but his hands moved over what was exposed of my breasts, making me recoil from his touch. Unfortunately I had nowhere to go. His hands moved to the back of the corset and his nimble fingers unlaced it and it fell to the floor, leaving my chest completely exposed. I blushed from the tops of my breasts to the roots of my hair, thanking everything holy that Eomer couldn't see my face.

Another movement and his hands were at my waist, pushing the dress all the way off. I had never been so humiliated. There I stood, naked, as he turned me once more so I was facing him again. The king was still fully clothed and stood looking at me hungrily, not touching me any longer.

"Go to the bed," he said huskily.

I turned and walked the few feet to the bed and crawled into the middle of it, getting under the blankets. I laid there stiff as a board, hardly breathing. I watched him as he approached, pulling his boots off and slipping his shirt over his head. His chest was strong and covered in light hair that came to a trail that went below his leggings. My throat constricted as I watched him undo the tie on those leggings.

He was an extremely large man and I realized just how large he was when his leggings were off. Eomer crawled into the bed and lay next to me. He put one of his arms under the pillow my head was on and the other went straight to my bare breasts. A rough hand accosted them each in turn and I closed my eyes tight.

My eyes flew open when something wet was kissing where the rough hands had been minutes before. The king's golden head was bent over my chest and moving slowly down my body. His mouth came back up to mine and kissed it hungrily. I had no idea how to respond, for I had never kissed any man in such a way. In all actuality I had never kissed a man until the wedding and that had been so different.

Eomer's knee was in between mine and was spreading them apart. He settled himself in between my legs while still kissing my mouth. As he got situated I could feel the heat of him in the most secret parts of my body and I could feel him pushing against me gently. I lay immobile not sure of anything that was to come, trying to move my lips with his.

Eomer groaned and pushed himself all the way into me. I cried out as I felt a flash of white-hot pain in my belly and upper thighs. He moved, slowly at first and then faster with frenzied movements, and I tried to ignore the discomfort, praying it would end soon. Finally he collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily as if he had just run a long distance. The breath was crushed in my chest from the sheer size of him and my small body not being strong enough for such a weight.

I turned my head away and looked at the stone wall, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I swallowed hard and clamped them shut, but tears fell anyway. I wasn't sure what I was crying about. I felt dirty, soiled, but I knew I wasn't. I was married to the man laying on me, but I was changed. I was different than before.

He finally rolled off me and fixed the blankets. His hand reached out to touch my curly, blonde hair and I wiped my eyes, rolling to face him.

We studied each other for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"I am sorry for hurting you. I have been a selfish husband this night." When he spoke there was a note of tenderness in his voice, sincerity in his words. His eyes left mine and studied the strand of flaxen hair he held in his hand.

I didn't know what to say to him. Was there anything I could say? And then I remembered I had been trained from a very young age to be tactful and charming, never letting my emotions show through my mask.

"Of course you haven't," I said, putting the best smile I could manage on my face.

Eomer glanced back into my blue eyes and I wasn't sure if he knew I was lying or not.

One of his calloused hands reached out and cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You are beautiful, you know." His soft brown eyes studied my face and I knew he had meant his apology.

The king's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep before my eyes, with my hair twirled around his fingers. I gently untangled them and began to fall asleep myself; thanking everything holy he had shown some tenderness and compassion.

* * *

So there you have it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I would love to hear what you think about it. No hate comments or flames please. Everything else is most welcome!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry that took so long! I had some serious writers block along with no free time. Anyways here is Chapter Five. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Weeks passed after the wedding and I was slowly growing accustomed to my new home. The one thing I was not growing accustomed to was the nightly ritual I had to endure. I was constantly praying to get with child so I might get a respite from the horrible act.

After almost three months of living and reigning in Rohan as Queen I had my hopes up that perhaps I might be with child. I had been feeling ill for almost a week when I finally decided to see a healer.

The older woman welcomed me graciously smiling. "You look to be in wonderful health, Your Grace, whatever could the problem be?"

"I've been feeling ill for a few days now," I said quietly.

The woman gave me a knowing smile. "Hmm. Well why don't you have a seat and we'll see what we can come up with."

I followed the woman to two armchairs in the corner of the large room. She waited, respectfully, for me to sit.

"So, your grace, what do you mean when you say you have been feeling ill for the past few days?"

I looked at her blankly, unsure for a moment.

"Do you feel queasy? Or just generally ill?"

"I feel nauseous." I confirmed.

"Have you felt nauseous constantly or just occasionally? Does something set your something off?"

I thought for a moment. "Certain things have been making me feel ill. Things that never have before. Some food from the kitchens makes me sick if I catch a smell of it and even His Grace when he comes in from the stables."

The older woman chuckled before getting serious once more. "And your cycle? Is it regular?"

I could feel my cheeks coloring. The only other time I had spoken about my womanly cycles was when I was twelve years old and my governess told me what was to be expected. "It has not come yet this month."

The woman nodded. "There is no test I can perform, but I will let time test my theory. Your Grace, I am quite sure that you are indeed with child. His majesty will be most pleased I am sure."

I stood and the older woman did the same. "Thank you very much." I smiled kindly.

"It has been my pleasure."

As I walked down the corridor I couldn't make out my own feelings about the situation. I knew I was supposed to bear sons for the King, but was I truly excited about it? In all honesty I was scared. So much rested on the child I carried and the fact that I was carrying it.

I then began to think of telling Eomer. How does one go about telling someone they hardly know that they carry their child? Luckily I had time to think of a way to the Rohirric King as he was in the gap. He had still not given up his duties as Marshall of the Mark and spent much of his time with the eoreds of Rohan, leaving the actual governing to very trusted advisors.

Eomer had already been gone for a week and would be gone for another two weeks which would leave me time to make completely sure that I was with child. I certainly did not want to tell him I was if I was not absolutely positive.

Apart from bearing an heir my other duty was to maintain the household of Meduseld or Helm's Deep or wherever we might be. I oversaw the kitchens and the other servants in the palaces and made sure everything was going smoothly.

The rest of the King's time in the Gap went quickly and my cycle had never come so I was fairly certain that I was with child.

Horns announced the arrival of the King and his men and I walked out to the steps of Meduseld to greet them. The men dismounted and stable boys rushed up eagerly to unsaddle, feed, and water their horses. Eomer ascended the stairs and kissed me chastely on the lips. There was no warm embrace or endearing words, not that I had expected any.

"There is food waiting for you all in the dining hall," I said to the men who picked up their pace at the mention of good food.

"I wish to clean up first," Eomer said quietly to me.

I turned to my women. "Run a bath for his grace and see that he has clean clothes waiting for him." They scurried off and Eomer followed them. I made my way to the dining hall to oversee that the food was satisfactory for the hardworking eored.

By the time all the food was gone and the men had dispersed Eomer had not know shown up for food. I went to our bedroom, hoping to share my news with him, but he wasn't there either. The only other place I thought he could be was his study so I made my way to that part of the palace.

The heavy wooden door was cracked, but I could hear voices coming from inside so I didn't enter, thinking it was perhaps business. As I listened I realized it wasn't another man's voice mingling with my husband's, but a woman's.

"I have missed you of late, Eomer," she said.

"I am sorry to have caused you any discomfort, Rowannen."

"Not discomfort, just eagerness," the woman said lightly. "I will be expecting you later if you so wish."

"I am afraid I will not be joining you anymore." Eomer said quietly.

"What? What is the reason for such a change of heart?"

"I am married now, Rowannen. The Queen, your Queen, does not deserve such treatment." Eomer paused. "The days of trysts are far behind us now."

"The Queen!" The woman's voice grew louder. "But she is so plain and meek! Certainly she cannot please you. I cannot imagine you enjoying-"

"That is enough, Rowannen! Your words border treason, you must not forget to whom you speak."

The conversation came to halt, the woman seemingly running out of words. The door flew open and the woman, a tall and strong brunette shield maiden, stormed out. Luckily she did not see me to add to her humiliation.

I slowly stepped into the room, the door still open. Eomer was reading over a document a quill poised in his hand as if a woman had not just had some kind of breakdown in his study.

"Your Grace?" I said quietly. He looked up at me confusion coming over his rough features.

"Did you hear…? Did you see another woman?"

I nodded. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I did not want to interrupt either."

"I am so sorry you heard that. She did not catch on when I quit coming to see her." He looked at the quill in his hand, but his head came up again quickly. "I have not seen her since we were married."

I merely smiled. "I would not have minded for you too."

To me a King having a mistress was almost as normal as a King having a Queen. My father had had mistresses as long as I could remember. One of the silent lessons I had learned from my mother was to look the other way and to continue to live life with dignity. That rule alone always made my mother look like the better person and the people of Rhudaur loved her immensely.

Again confusion came over the face of the horse lord. "What? Of course I would not have a mistress as a married man."

"Oh. I would understand though." I sat in the chair on the other side of the large desk. "We did not choose this and obviously a strong shield maiden would have been more preferable than an empty-headed Princess of Gondor." Self-effacing was one of my bad habits.

"Empty-headed?" Eomer shook his head. "No, you are many things, but empty-headed is not one of them. And I do not care where you are from you do not deserve an adulterous king." He reached out and took my hand in his huge, calloused paw.

"That is very kind of you." I smiled warmly at him.

Our conversation lulled and we sat in peace. Eomer went back to reading and signing documents. It was many long moments before I remembered why I had come down to the King's study in the first place.

"Your Grace?" I said quietly again, trying not to disturb him.

"Please, Dera, I am you husband. You should call me Eomer. Let us be rid of the formality." He did not look up until he had finished signing his name.

"Well then, Eomer. I have news I wanted to share with you."

He looked at me expectantly.

"I am with child."

"That is wonderful news!" His face lit up like a child's and I could not help but smile as well, very much enjoying the prospect of what our relationship might turn into.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Comments are much appreciated! You know the drill, no hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been working on a Harry Potter Marauders Era story, if you're interested! Anywho, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter Six

I passed gratefully into my second trimester, ready to be done with the morning sickness and other bad feelings that came along with the first trimester. Eomer's attentiveness was precious as he did whatever little thing I wanted, normally without asking. In the beginning the only thing I could complain about was the weird cravings at even weirder times.

Late night, or early one morning, I sat up in bed. My mouth was watering and all I could think about was the fresh fruit that had been served at dinner.

"What do you need?" Eomer mumbled into his pillow, sensing the movement in the bed.

"Oh nothing. I'll get it." I pushed the covers off of my feet.

"Oh no you will not. What are you hungry for?" Eomer put the covers back over me and stood to put his clothes on.

I smiled up at him. "The fruit from dinner if there's any left."

"And if there's not? Chocolate for backup as usual?"

I only nodded and lay back on my pillows. Eomer walked around to my side of the bed and rested one of his rough palms on my own smooth cheek, placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

He returned shortly, the women in the kitchen were always more than willing to help their king at any time of day.

"I brought both." Eomer set a tray of fruit and chocolate on my legs and slipped back into the bed.

I looked over to him and handed him a piece of the fruit. "You look exhausted. I shouldn't be having you run around for me at this time of night."

One of his huge hands rested itself on his child. "Running around for you is my favorite kingly duty."

I pulled him close and kissed his stubbly cheek. We finished the tray of food together and then pulled the blankets up around us. Before the baby we had slept as far apart as possible in the big bed, but since then he had begun to pull me into, my back to his chest, always with his hand on the small bump that was his child.

The next few weeks of my pregnancy passed uneventfully. While Eomer was busy with the things that occupy a king I had taken it upon myself to spice up Edoras. I did not bring any of my own culture into the place; instead I tried to find the most colorful things the Rohirric people had to offer.

As I oversaw the putting up of a few new tapestries in the drab halls a servants of the king's came to me. "Your Grace." He bowed low at the waist and I bid him to straighten. "The King would like to see you in his study when you have a moment."

"Of course. Thank you." The servant went off to perform his other tasks and I made sure the tapestries were up straight and in the correct places before heading down the corridors.

When I arrived I knocked lightly on the heavy door.

"Come in." Eomer, as usual, did not look up from whatever he was writing.

"Is everything alright, Eomer?" I arranged my skirts and sat in the chair across from my husband.

Finally, he looked up at me and smiled as I settled my small hands over the bump.

"I just needed to ask you something is all."

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he could possibly need to ask me. "Go on."

Eomer put his quill down. "One of the new eoreds asked me to go into the Gap to help them train."

I looked at him, waiting for him to go on, but when he didn't I spoke instead. "So what do you need to ask me?"

"I am not going to go if you don't want to me to."

I smiled then. "Of course you should go. I guess I'll just have to get my own fruit for a few nights."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. We'll be alright."

That night instead of summoning someone to pack Eomer's things, I did it for him. He didn't need much as he was only going to be gone for a few days and nights. After I finished putting everything into a bag I got out of my dress and slid into bed, moving closer to Eomer.

The next morning we got dressed and walked to the stables together, hand in hand, Eomer's bag slung over his shoulder. It was always an occasion when the King left or came back to Edoras and some of the people always gathered to see him off or welcome him home.

Firefoot was brought out to him and he attached his bag and took both of my hands in his. I smiled up at him softly.

"Give your Queen a kiss!" One of the bolder, elderly women called out.

Eomer turned and gave the woman a wink before turning back to me. He grinned like a boy and dipped me carefully, kissing me full on the mouth. It lasted longer than I would have thought necessary for the people to see, but I let it go on, enjoying the feeling.

"Goodbye my fair queen." Eomer kissed my hand and I laughed at his pleasantries.

"Goodbye. Hurry back to me." He held onto my hand until he spurred Firefoot out of the gates of Edoras and towards the Gap of Rohan.

The first few days and nights without Eomer went fine. It was strange to sleep by myself, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. On the last night he was to be away I woke from a strange dream with a stab of pain in my stomach and a wet feeling between my legs. My stomach lurched as I grabbed the covers and threw them back. There was blood everywhere and my mouth went dry at the sight.

"Tamina!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My favorite woman came bustling in, her normally neat grey hair in messy braid down her back. "Your Grace! What is the matter?"

She rushed to my side and took one look at me and the mess that surrounded me. "Oh Dera." My other women had tried to come into my room but she shooed them away except for one. "Start a bath for Her Highness."

The woman did as she was told and then left the room as Tamina gently helped me out of bed and out of my nightgown. She guided me to the bathroom and helped me into the tub, my mind still reeling to the point of numbness.

After soaking and washing my long blonde hair Tamina went to take care of the mess and when I returned to my bed in a fresh nightgown and wet braid there was no sign of what had happened. I was so exhausted from the whole ordeal and so numb that I fell instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I didn't come out of that room the next day, even though I knew Eomer would be returning and would want to see me.

"Tell him I am sick if you see him," I instructed Tamina.

Unfortunately he heard word that I had not been seen and was still in my room from someone else before Tamina could get to him.

"Dera? Can I come in?" He knocked on the door to his own bedroom.

"She is not feeling well, Your Grace," Tamina called back.

"This is my room. Can I not enter my own room?" His knocks became pounds and the whole door shook.

"She really is feeling quite unwell, Your Highness!" Tamina called once more.

"Let me in or I will break the door down!" Eomer shouted. I had never heard such anger in his voice and I suspected that he suspected that something was the matter.

"Let him in," I bid Tamina.

When the door was opened I looked at Eomer, red in the face and visibly fuming. Pushing the covers off of myself I walked to him as he came across the room.

"Dera-" he began reaching out to me.

Before he could finish I spoke, "I lost the baby." As I said the poisonous words for the first time I fell to my knees, though Eomer lunged to catch me, cradling me to him as we sat on the floor.

"I failed at something so important. I cannot do anything." I began to sob for the first time, against his strong chest, his rough hands stroking my dirty hair.

"No Dera, you haven't failed." He kissed the top of my head and I felt a few tears land there. "It's alright." He held me extremely tight, but I didn't complain. It was good to have someone to share the burden with. "Do not blame yourself. It wasn't meant to be just yet." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Not yet, but it will happen."

Eomer picked me up in his strong arms and took me to the bed, gingerly laying me down. He took his boots off and slid in next to me wrapping me tight in his arms, stroking my hair until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So there you have it. I hope it was worth it. Let me know what you think, no hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

I was out of town last week, I apologize for not updating sooner. This is a very long chapter for me and I can't guarentee that the others will be this long so don't get your hopes too high up. This is also my first, somewhat in depth love scene. I'm not really good at writing at them so I tend to avoid them, we'll see how it goes. I'm going to quit rambling now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

My physical recovery took a little less than a month, but for the few months that followed I plagued myself with what I had done wrong. It nearly drove me crazy as I was constantly thinking of the newborn I should have been holding and feeding and taking care of. I thought of how happy Eomer would have been if I had given him a son like I was supposed to. He would have been even happier with me if I had succeeded at the one job I was absolutely supposed to succeed at.

Sometimes when I thought about it I realized that royal wives were nothing more than crucial instruments in breeding. It made me sad to think that, especially when I had met so many royal women who were miserable in their marriages even though they had supplied their husbands with a brood of children. I panicked at first, thinking that Eomer had only warmed to me because of the child I had failed to deliver safely, that he had only become fond of me when he thought that I was performing sole duty perfectly.

I of course was proved wrong. His newfound affection for me did not wane because of the child. He still held me at night, but I felt that I was cheating him. He was being so kind to me and I had done nothing to deserve such treatment. Eomer did not rush me into trying again for a child, but after I had brooded over the topic and recovered as the healers had instructed I approached my husband.

After a few more months of not getting pregnant I became impatient. I realized that of course we couldn't have another baby if we were only going to try when we went to bed. I thought it would take more of an effort on our parts. If Eomer wasn't excessively busy I would go into his study and let him take me on the small sofa in the corner, making sure the door was locked and bolted of course.

My husband, like any hot-blooded male, didn't mind in the least and I got bolder with my attempts in making another baby. I would go to the stables some afternoons when he was hiding from his advisors and shoo the stable boys away, pulling Eomer down into the stacks of hay.

Eomer certainly enjoyed himself for a while, though I must admit, I didn't enjoy our soirees anymore than I had before. I was goal-oriented with each of our couplings, thinking constantly of my failure and how I must succeed this time around. Eomer either really didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact that he was the only one enjoying our frequent time together.

Eventually I began to push boundaries, even as the Queen of Rohan. On one particular afternoon I interrupted a session with one of Eomer's most trusted advisors, rudely coming into his study as if I owned the place. The advisor looked up at me, startled, before he stood and bowed low at the waist.

"I…uh," he looked at Eomer uncertainly, but Eomer looked just as confused as the poor old man. "I'll just be going then, Your Highness; we can finish this business later." He looked at me again and bowed once more before exiting the room.

I moved to the desk and sat on top of Eomer's important papers and put my feet on either side of his thighs, hiking the skirt of my dress up.

"Do you need something Dera?" Eomer asked an edge evident in his voice.

"Not anything out of the ordinary. I'm just visiting you as I always do." I smiled innocently.

"I was busy, did you not notice that?"

"He said he could come back later, it must not have been that important," I shrugged.

"I'm trying to run a country, Dera. Most things I do are important." Eomer's tone became a little self-righteous.

"I'm sorry," I began to pout just a little bit. "I'll see you at dinner." I began to move away from my husband, but, like most men, he couldn't bear to see a woman in distress.

"No, you're here now."

We moved to the sofa as usual and took care of my important business.

After that incident I only went to Eomer when I was certain he wasn't doing anything terribly important and I always made sure that he completely alone. Even if my attempts became less bold they certainly became more frequent. Unfortunately, in my baby craze I didn't notice that Eomer stopped being happy to see me when I would come to "see" him during the day. He began to see our couplings as a chore. If I had been a good wife then I would have stopped and taken care of my husband's needs properly, but all I could think about was having a baby.

One night Eomer didn't show up to dinner and he didn't come to our bedroom until very late at night and we finally arrived he went straight into the bathroom, not acknowledging my presence at all. When he came out almost three quarters of an hour later he had a towel wrapped around his waist and I stood up from the bed and walked toward him. I unwrapped the towel and took him in my hands, gently preparing him for my next attempt at making a child.

Eomer gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed my hands rather roughly. "Dera please."

I looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Do you know what I've done all day?" He pulled his loose sleeping breeches on. "I've been in a chamber full of every single one of my advisors all day. I've had a few bites of food and I am exhausted."

I had to admit that he sounded exhausted, but if he thought that I wasn't he was very mistaken. I was tired of trying so hard for no results. I was tired of seducing him, which had become harder and harder, everyday in my desperate hope for a child.

"Then come to bed," I said in my most sultry voice.

"That's exactly what I want to do, Dera!" Eomer exclaimed, his voice raising. "But I want to sleep."

"You can't sleep, not yet." I protested.

"Dera, please. I have never had a worse day in my life. Be a good wife to me."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"No, you're trying to get me into bed for your ulterior motives! A good wife would realize what I have to do every day and would be waiting for me in bed, not to rape me, but to just be there for me!" Eomer sat on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"I can't do that, Eomer!"

Eomer looked up at me. "Why? I don't understand! You want a baby this bad, I mean Dera you've nearly killed me!"

"I don't want a baby, I have to have one! Of course you wouldn't understand, but this is why we're married. I was traded like livestock so I could give you a brood of heirs!" My voice cracked and my eyes filled up, but I blinked furiously.

"Dera," Eomer's voice softened, but he continued on lecturing. "You must understand that I am busy. I am the King of Rohan and I have many things that occupy my time and make me tired. I can't help it, I didn't ask for this." Eomer was speaking of not asking to become king.

"Neither did I," I said coldly, speaking of our marriage. A wounded look came over his face but I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

A servant came out from a side hallway. "Have a guest chamber prepared for me," I ordered, imperiously.

For the next few weeks I didn't return to Eomer's bedroom or anywhere near Eomer unless it was for meals. At meals there were always people watching so I pretended we were fine and took part in small talk. It was common for kings and queens to sleep in different bedrooms in many places so there wasn't much gossip about that, which I was grateful for. The last thing I wanted was a huge scandal to go alone with the huge hole in our marriage.

My life became much more boring as I wasn't constantly planning when to see Eomer. Nothing happened for almost three weeks, until one day at dinner. A messenger came panting and sweating into the dining hall.

"What is it?" Eomer asked the young man.

"A message for her Her Highness." The young man came over toward me and handing me a letter.

I unrolled the parchment unsure of what it could possibly be about. As I scanned through it I came across the shocking news that my father had died. I was not sad about the information, just shocked. I continued to read on about how in his final will he had left his new wife as regent while the prince was still young, but the people were protesting, crying my name in the streets. The people were crying for the daughter of the first princess, the one who had loved and enchanted them. They would have none of the new wife business.

"Is everything alright, Dera?" Eomer asked from the other end of the table.

"I have to go back to Rhudaur," I said quietly. "My father has died and the place is, apparently, an unruly mess."

"I shall go with you then," Eomer said.

I laughed, sarcasm dripping from the tinkling peals. "Of course you won't. You have a country to run here."

I left the dining hall and went to my new room where I asked my ladies to begin packing for me. I ordered them to pack my black things, though if it were my choice I would wear yellow to celebrate. When they finished and left my room after a few young boys had come to carry my things out for the morning journey I sat in front of the vanity and brushed my long flaxen hair.

I finally set the brush down and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no sadness in my face, but I looked much older than my nineteen years. I supposed I had done that to myself in my hysteria to become pregnant again.

The door opened and I looked to see who it was in my mirror, but I already knew. No one else could enter my chambers without knocking or making themselves known in some way.

Eomer walked over to me with his long strides and stood behind the short stool I was perched on. He knelt down and moved my long hair in front of one of my shoulders, gently kissing my neck. My dress became loose as he undid it and the corset underneath.

I noticed a strange transformation in his rough hands that I had never noticed before. When they touched me they become butter melting into my skin and caressing gently. He rubbed his large hands over the red welts the corset at left on my back and rib cage.

Without a word he picked me up, like I weighed nothing, and laid me on the bed, peeling his tunic off. He pulled my dress down from my hips and looked down at my completely naked body. He came close to my ear and whispered, "Relax." His lips then traveled down my neck, collarbone, and then to my breasts, giving copious attention there. My whole body relaxed and I actually enjoyed his touch for the first time in our short marriage.

His mouth moved further and I tensed up once more, unsure of what he was doing to me. His face burrowed between my legs and I gasped as his tongue grazed, what I assumed was, the most sensitive part of my body. He continued to pleasure me until I could stand it no more and with a cry waves of tension rolled out of my body.

I lay limp and in a daze after his amorous attention, never having experienced anything like that before in our marriage bed. He came back up to me and kissed my mouth and I got a taste of myself. Spreading my legs wider for him, I stroked his strong back gently.

Eomer sank into me with a groan and moved slowly at first, working us both up, breathing heavily. My legs wrapped around his hips, surprising me because I had never taken part in our couplings before, pulling him deeper into me. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he moved harder and faster within me.

"Oh Dera," he groaned into my ear. My hips ground into his as I felt myself reaching the glorious release he had give me moments before. Eomer's breathing got faster and shallower and suddenly we were both dazed and limp, a tangle of limbs.

Placing a whisper of a kiss on my shoulder Eomer began to apologize for everything but I stopped him.

"I'll only forgive you if you forgive me. I lost sight of the important things."

"Of course I forgive you." Eomer paused and looked deep into my blue eyes. "I love you, Dera."

We had never uttered those sentiments in our marriage before it felt right. "I love you too, Eomer."

* * *

There you have it. Comments are greatly appreciated as long as they are kind or constructive. Hate comments and flames are not liked very much!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go everyone! I'm just going to let you know that I do have an end in sight and it is coming up very quick I'm afraid, so enjoy this while it lasts!

* * *

Chapter Eight

When I entered Rhudaur there was uproar as the people cheered for me and called my name. Flowers were thrown under my horse and people reached out to touch me. I smiled and waved and did what I could to please them, but it was very important that I got to the palace.

As I stepped into the palace, before anyone else could get a hold of me, I felt something slam into my knees. I looked down to see Idrahil wrapped around my legs. I scooped him up and placed him on my hip walking deeper into the palace.

"Your Highness!" I turned once more to see one of my father's oldest advisors. "I am so happy to see you!"

"It's good to be back, of course I wish it were under different circumstances." I smiled sadly, I'll admit falsely.

"Of course." The old man nodded sadly. "We have many things to attend to I'm afraid, before your father's funeral."

In Rhudaur there was a long period before the body of a royal was taken care of. This time was when visitors could come and pay their respects before the funeral, the body being displayed in tomb-like room in the bottom of the palace.

"I'm afraid I must ask that I be allowed to settle this evening and then we shall begin tomorrow." I took Idrahil to my old room and settled into bed for a rest with him as my things were unpacked.

I woke in the middle of the night to a pounding on my door. I waved away my ladies who went to answer the door and did it myself, sleepily.

"Yes?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I pulled the door open.

"Where is my son?" My step-mother demanded roughly.

"He's sleeping in my bed. He didn't want to leave," I replied.

"So you are trying to win my son over even as you are stealing his throne?" She tried to push her way in, but I kept one arm firmly holding the door and the other placed against the door frame.

"Trying to steal his throne? I'm afraid you have my motives mistaken, Your Grace. I have my own throne."

The Princess turned her nose up and stomped away. I sighed and went back to my bed, though I did not get much more sleep. I got out of bed again before the sun, trying not to wake Idrahil with my movements.

I sat in the tub and washed away my travels before my ladies made themselves available. When the appeared they laid out a dreary black dress.

"Must I Tamina?" I whispered.

"Of course. He was your father." Tamina scolded, even though she knew my feelings quite clearly and I was sure she had her own.

I got dressed and immediately made my way to the chamber where the advisors would be waiting. All of the men stood when I took my father's seat at the head of the table.

"It is under sad circumstances that we are gathered here, gentleman, but from I could gain from the letter that I was sent it is most necessary."

The men nodded in agreement and the older man I had spoken to the night before began to speak. "After your father remarried and the Crown Prince was born he changed his will, Your Grace. Instead of leaving you to be Regent he named his new wife."

The old man had not said what side he was on, but like many of his generation, it just wasn't his nature. He would diplomatic.

A younger man stood and addressed me next. "Obviously, the new Princess is in no way capable of handling the throne of Rhudaur. She knows nothing of such things or how our Realm is run. I'm afraid it would be disastrous to our Realm if she were to become Regent until the Crown Prince is old enough to take over."

I nodded my agreement, but then another man stood. The man was in his fifties I would have guessed and he had always been in my father's back pocket. "I feel that we are underestimating the late Prince's judgment. Surely he knew what his wife was capable of or he would not have entrusted her with such a large responsibility."

"Men sometimes do foolish things for love, gentleman, let us not forget," I added with a smile. Most of the men gave light chuckles; however, the debate went on well into the night and well into the next week.

Thankfully, our arguments had to be stopped for three days due to the funeral that was to take place. The advisors and I had gotten nowhere and had accomplished nothing, except exhausting ourselves.

Tamina washed my hair the morning of the funeral and laced into a midnight black dress. My long, blonde curls were braided and coiled on the back of my head and a veil was placed over my face as was the custom in Rhudaur.

I left my room as I was to be in the front of the procession leading to the burial grounds, following the Princess and Idrahil. I walked through the somber corridors, praying the day would go quickly when I heard my name being called.

I turned to see Eomer striding towards me. Looking twice, I was shocked to see that it really was him.

"Eomer!" I nearly ran into his arms. He caught and held me close as I sagged into him. "What are you doing here?" I asked when he held me at arm's length.

"How would it look if I missed this?" He asked, moving my veil. "But really, I missed you." He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and kissed me deeply right in the middle of the corridor.

I was the first to pull away. I looked him up and down. "We need to get you ready." I pulled him back to my room and rummaged through the things his servants had brought, myself. I pulled out dark leggings and a dark tunic and sat him down at the vanity so I could braid his long, course hair behind his shoulders.

Wrapping my arms around his chest, I surveyed us in the mirror. "Thanks for coming," I whispered. "I missed you too."

As we left the room Eomer offered me an arm and we got in line where we were supposed to be and proceeded to the burial grounds. The ceremony lasted too long for my liking and it was nearly dark by the time we returned to the palace to eat and go to bed.

When I came out of the bathroom Eomer was propped up on one elbow in bed watching me. "You don't look good, Dera," he said gently.

I laughed lightly. "That was kind of you."

"I mean it. Are you alright?" He reached out to take my hand and pulled me into bed.

I sighed and lay down. "It's exhausting, this politics thing," I said with a small smile.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know." He pulled me close to him, so my back was to his chest. "But the advisors tell me you are doing a magnificent job."

"Really?" I asked, encouraged.

"Really. They say you are quite the diplomat," he murmured into my hair.

I slept well for the first time since I had arrived in Rhudaur, with my husband by my side. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay long and I went back to the arguments.

My stay in Rhudaur was lengthened due to the fact that the advisors could not come to an accord about what to do regarding the Regency of Rhudaur. Finally, it was decided that the advisors should take over as a group, as they were much more capable than the frivolous Princess.

It took some persuading when it came to my step-mother. We tried to make it very clear that she would not be losing her status as Princess of Rhudaur, as I was now the Queen of Rohan, and that she would still have access to all of the privileges that title guaranteed which was what she had been worried about in the first place.

I had never thought I would be happy to see Meduseld when I had first arrived there almost two years before, but as I rode up to the stone palace I felt a sense of calm wash over me. The sense of calm was replaced by my heart pounding in my chest when my husband stepped out of the palace to greet me.

Eomer hugged me tightly. "Dera, I'm afraid we are just going to miss each other. I must ride out to one of our smaller villages. My advisors have informed me that there have been some uprisings and it would help if I were to go there and take care of it."

I pulled away and looked up at him. "Would you like me to accompany you?" I asked.

"No. You relax, you need it." He kissed the top of my head.

"Be safe!" I called as he walked to the stables.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the palace, for I knew there was no danger in my husband's departure.

A few days later I greeted my husband's sister, Eowyn, and her husband Faramir, along with the King and Queen of Gondor, the four Hobbits, and many other guests that I had arranged to visit. Eomer was still gone and would be very surprised when he returned.

"Alright, the King is on his way back and we shall let him rest this afternoon and surprise him at dinner. So I must ask all of you to stay in your rooms until then," I instructed our guests.

Eomer's thirtieth birthday was that day and I had wanted to do something special for him. I waited for him to return patiently.

He finally returned and we went to our room for some quiet and privacy. Around dinner I woke him gently. "Eomer, you should eat," I urged.

He grumbled into the pillow and a moment later was up and getting dressed. We walked to the dining hall holding hands and I pushed the doors open.

"Surprise!" All of the guests shouted and Eomer jumped a little in his fright. He looked down at me.

I merely shrugged. "Happy birthday."

Eomer wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we went into the dining hall, exchanging hugs with all of guests before sitting down to dinner.

"I hope you took care of the revolts, my friend," Aragorn said with a grin as the plates were being cleared away.

"You know, funnily enough, when I got there everything was calm and the townspeople said they had no idea what I was talking about." Eomer turned to me. "Surely my little wife didn't send me on a pointless trip just to get me away."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing." I grinned up at him and he laughed loudly.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise."

For the rest of the night music was played and Eomer opened his gifts that his guests had brought him. I had asked Gimli to make me a shield that was inlaid with mithril and Eomer was very taken with it. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and I conveyed my thanks to Gimli over and over again, as did Eomer.

The party died down and everyone made their way back to their rooms for what was left of the night. Eomer got settled into bed and I changed into my nightgown. I got under the covers and Eomer wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was fantastic, Dera. Thank you." He kissed my temple.

"I have one other gift for you." I began to unlace the front of my nightgown and I pulled it open all the way to my hips as Eomer propped himself up on one elbow.

My stay in Rhudaur had lasted almost three months and my monthly courses had not appeared at all while I was there. I took Eomer's large hand in mine and placed it on the small bump that was already showing.

"Oh Dera," he breathed. "I couldn't be happier."

I beamed up at him and we stayed like for a very long time, both sending up prayers for this child.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you loved it. I would love to know if you did or if you have any suggestions! No hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading

Avonmora


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone this the **LAST CHAPTER!** I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have enjoyed the whole story!

* * *

Chapter Nine

My pregnancy was smooth and I had no complaints. How could I complain when I had nearly made if full term? Eomer was very supportive and complied with my every wish without being asked. Another very helpful person had proved to be Eomer's sister, Eowyn, whom had stayed after Eomer's birthday with her husband to await the birth of her niece or nephew.

Eowyn and I had become very good friends during her stay in Meduseld and she had proven to be great company whenever Eomer was not around. We talked nearly every day and she helped me with my redecoration of the palace.

As the last months of my pregnancy went by I couldn't believe how big I was. My whole body seemed to be swollen and I could hardly recognize myself when I passed a mirror. Eomer assured me that I was still the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, but that was truly hard to believe.

One night as I walked unsteadily to our bed, Eomer held his hand out and helped me into bed. He promptly moved to the foot of the bed and began rubbing my feet. It felt fantastic and I let my head loll back onto the pillows.

"You know, I hadn't seen my feet in so long, that I was beginning to think they weren't there," I said.

"They're still here. They're a bit swollen though." Eomer smiled up at me.

After he thoroughly rubbed my feet he crawled back up to the head of bed, pausing to place a kiss on my distended stomach. He situated me so that I was sitting in between his long legs.

Pressing a kiss to my neck, he put his massive hands on both sides of my stomach and felt the baby moving around.

"It shouldn't be long. Any day now would be fine with me." I covered his hands with my much smaller ones.

"I cannot wait much longer, little one," Eomer whispered.

After a staying like that for a while longer we moved, slowly and carefully, into our sleeping positions.

A little bit later that night I woke up to pressure in my stomach. It was a strange feeling; there was no pain, just a lot of pressure. I tried to go back to sleep, but as the night wore on the pressure slowly became pain. Without waking my husband I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Tamina must have heard me moving around because she had followed me into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes. Just going to the bathroom." I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. "As I do all the time now."

Tamina didn't smile and left the room. I had a feeling she knew I was lying and that she hadn't gone very far. I ran myself a bath and slowly got out of my nightgown and slipped into the tub carefully.

I stayed there for almost an hour and a half, the pain progressing. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I had hardly had a scratch my whole life and now it felt as if my whole body was rebelling against me. I tried to relax, but the pain was intense. It felt like a wave, slowly building as an ache and then peaking and crashing over me in sharp pain.

The creaked open and I didn't open my eyes to look at the intruder. I had finally gotten to a place where the contractions had become manageable.

"Dera? What are you doing? Are you alright?" Eomer asked groggily, shielding his eyes from the light in the room.

I put a finger to my lips as another contraction washed over me. When it had subsided I cracked one eye open and looked at him. "I think your little one would like to meet you soon," I whispered.

Eomer didn't look immediately happy at the news, even though he had pleaded with his child to appear soon, he looked panicked. "You have to get out of there and we'll go the infirmary." He grabbed a fluffy towel and walked over to the tub.

I reached a hand up and he gently pulled me to my feet and began to dry me off slowly. He helped me put my nightgown on and we walked into our bedroom.

"It feels good to walk," I murmured as another contraction passed. "Let's not go just yet."

Eomer became more panicked. "You can't have the baby here, Dera. Let me get someone at least!"

"I'm not going to have the baby yet, just walk with me," I pleaded.

Eomer looked down at me and I think he realized that I should be comfortable before it got worse. He obliged, and walked around the bedroom a few times, letting me squeeze his hand when the waves of contractions washed over me.

If I had thought the contractions were bad before, I didn't have a word to describe what came next. It felt as if a knife was slicing across my distended stomach and it nearly brought me to my knees a few times. Eomer held me tightly and tried to comfort me as best he could.

"I think we should go now," I said, finally realizing that the baby was coming very soon.

"Send for Eowyn," Eomer instructed Tamina as she came in the room.

We walked slowly to the infirmary and just before we got to the door a horrible contraction ran me over like a team of horses. I held on tightly to Eomer's arm and he held me close to him. I pressed my face into his chest and moaned through the pain. His rough hand stroked though my hair and rubbed my back.

Eowyn caught up with us then, followed by Faramir who looked tired and disgruntled. The door was opened and Eowyn helped me in, Eomer trying to follow.

"Eomer, what are you doing? You can't come in here," Eowyn said, exasperated.

Eomer looked at his sister furiously. "Of course I can."

"You cannot handle this, brother. No man can."

Faramir put a restraining hand on Eomer's arm and Eowyn closed the door in his face.

There was a resonating boom as one of his huge fists collided with the door.

I was put on the bed and the midwife came over to me.

"Let's take a look at what's going on, shall we?" I closed my eyes against the intrusion of privacy when my nightgown was pushed to my hips and the older woman's probing hands began to examine me. "Well, your highness, you seem to have gotten yourself pretty far already. The next royal child should be here within the hour."

It was my turn to panic now. I had no idea to get the child into the world and I had never been so frightened in my life. The midwife got her things situated at the foot of the bed and Eowyn came to one side, while Tamina took the other.

One of my feet was placed in Eowyn's hand and the other was in Tamina's. "Now, your Highness, when you feel the need, you must push," the midwife instructed.

I waited for the next contraction, not having to wait long, and bore down. The pain finally felt productive, though it was still pain. I took a few breaths and then bore down again, crying out. I continued to do this for what seemed an eternity, not making any progress.

The midwife told me to wait a moment and took a small silver knife from her bag. I opened my mouth to protest, but Eowyn was in my ear before I could. "It will help." And as she murmured into my ear there was a brief stinging before I felt the need to push again.

I gave a few more pushes and as I got more tired I began to cry out and moan into the pushes. "Your child is nearly here, I can see the head," Eowyn said excitedly. "Only a few more, Dera!"

I bore down with everything I had left and soon there was a great release from my body. There was shrill screaming and Eowyn and Tamina left me to look over my child. "A son, Dera! You have a son!" I became elated through my exhaustion and had never felt so accomplished in my life. I had finally done what I was supposed to and more.

In the next few moments the baby was taken away to be cleaned and swaddled and Tamina helped me to clean myself and put a fresh slip on, while the bed clothes were changed. After that I gingerly got into the bed and arranged myself. My son was placed into my arms and I studied him, hoping to remember how perfect he looked forever.

As I looked over his light blonde hair, small perfect nose, blue eyes, and rosebud mouth the door opened and Eomer came flying to my side. Everyone left the room to give the royal couple and their new son some privacy.

"Dera," he breathed, stroking my hair and my cheeks.

"You have a son, Your Grace." I smiled up at him and he kissed me sweetly on the mouth before turning his attention to his child.

"He is perfect. He looks like his mother." Eomer kissed my temple and stoked the soft cheek of the baby. "What are we going to call him?"

"I was thinking Eoman." I unlaced the top of my shift as the baby began to fuss.

"Eoman," Eomer tried it out as the baby began to suckle for the first time. "Eoman, Prince of Rohan."

The End

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed the story! **I may even be considering a sequel**, though I'm not quite sure. Please review my last chapter, no hate comments or flames please! Let me know what you think about a **sequel**!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
